This invention relates to buildings, and is particularly concerned with the heating thereof.
Applicant's UK Patent No. 2,102,468 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,897 corresponds) discloses a building which includes a hollow load-bearing structure serving as a water reservoir divided by partitioning means into a low grade heat store and a high grade heat store. The building has cladding in the form of panels, which may be incorporated in the roof structure of the building. A water circulation system conveys water heated by heat transfer from the cladding to and from a heat sink. A heat pump is operative to abstract heat at low temperatures from the heat sink.